Harry Potter: Dragonlord?
by TheRandomRavenclaw
Summary: Or 'A bunch of weirdos from a kingdom that no longer exists go to Hogwarts, withut prior knowledge of the existence of said kingdom.' In which Fred and George Impersonate Trelawny, Harry hatches a dragon egg, the Camelotians are reborn, Merlin gets de-age-ified and goes to Hogwarts, and (duh) Arthur is a prat. Rated so because I ignore the possibility of K for some reason. idk why.
1. Chapter one: The Egg

A/N: Hello? Is anyone reading this? If so, I will possibly build you a shrine, and my cat will glare at you... yeah... she does that to everybody. If you are reading this author's note, go to the bottom (once you have finished the chapter) and review. Type the message 'Nerd ain't no pinata' (Bonus points for adding what that's a quote from and who says it! :)) and then type you're review. If you don't do this, that's fine, I just want to see if anyone does... *End the note of the author*

_Chapter one: The Egg_

Harry looked on in wonder, as Hagrid pulled the egg out of the fire. Was amazing. To think, that that small egg would one day become a gargantuan, majestic dragon. Hagrid placed the egg on the wooden table, in his _wooden _house, and it started to shake. Hermione and Ron jumped back, but Harry stood in place, transfixed. He was about to witness something that most people would never see in their lifetime. He was about to see a dragon hatch. The egg continued to shake, rocking the table. But it did not crack.

"What's 'appened? Why won' it hatch?" Hagrid looked worried, and he prodded the egg. Harry couldn't help but worry as well, and he leaned forward, poking the egg. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he suddenly picked it up. He held it in front of him with both hands, and, (as he would later hear from Hermione) started to glow, wisps of golden mist seeming to emanate from him, and cling to his hands and he egg he held. For some unknown reason, he started to think for a name. Suddenly, the perfect one popped into his head. "_Ariana!_" He said, his voice taking on a thick,gutteral tone that he had never heard before. The egg started to shake even more vigorously, and it began to crack. He set it back on the table, mouth agape in shock. He had no idea what had happened. The cracks forming atop the egg spread down the sides, and pieces of shell flaked off. Suddenly, the entire top of the shell burst off, like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun, and hit the ceiling. The shell turned to dust, and the group held their breath as the glittering bits of shell drifted to the floor. Well, everyone but one person. Ginny Weasly had been outside, looking through the cracked open window, and when she saw the eggshell turn to dust, she gasped. When she gasped, she inhaled a bit of the egg. But when that happened, she began to cough. Then her presence was discovered. Ron ran over to the door, and poked his head out. What he saw surprised him. Why was his little sister there? Well, barely _little_, she was less than a year younger than him. But he rubbed it in that he was older every chance he got. After all, what were older brothers for? He snapped out of his reminiscing, and ran over to her. She was coughing, and possibly choking. He guided (more like carried) her to the door, panicking. As soon as she was over the threshold, he started to gabble random sentences. "Ginnyischoking! Idon'tspeakgobbldygook! No! Spider!" **(author's note: Gobbldygook is the language that goblins speak. Just so ya know, if you didn't already) **harry ran over, and placed his hand on Ginny's forehead. Some of the gold mist still surrounding him seemed to seep in to her, and her breathing returned to normal. He sighed in relief. He would not have been able to bear it if anything had happened to Ginny...

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor in Hagrid's hut, and Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid were standing off to the side. When she looked up, she saw two pools of green... green... as her surroundings came into sharper focus, she realized that the green was Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes... Harry's eyes were green as a fresh pickled toad... but not in a bad way, more like if the toad was sparkly... she mentally shook herself. "Wha... what happened?" she asked, as Harry took his hand off of her forehead.

"Your magical core was unbalanced, due to you inhaling the dragon egg dust, which was pure old magic. I balanced your magical core, using my magic, which is both that of the old religion, and of the new era." He did not know where the words came from, but they seemed to fit. Suddenly, the pressure and bizarreness of all that had just happened got to him. He fainted.

A/N: Woot! I actually have like two chapters written other than this for this fic, and will eventually update them after I finish another chapter, so I always have two back-up chapters. Hope you liked the first chapter! :D

PS: What is 'woot' an acronym for? Maybe... Wildly Orchestrated Orangutan Tea-party? Waterlogged Old Orange Televisions? Winged Odd Or Trousers? I have no idea... please tell me! I read it some where, then I forgot. :P (Me sticking my tongue out at myself, because that's what same people do (not))

*End the tale of the note of the author's Post Script note*


	2. Chapter two: Pendragons

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I thought the chapter was done but I wanted to add a little more (the last paragraph is all I ended up adding) and I had like three paragraphs added until my computer crashed and deleted what was unsaved. I know at least one person expects Harry to be a reincarnation of Merlin, but he's not. The way he's a Dragonlord will come to make sense eventually, I have a plan. *cackles* mwahahaha! I have a plan! :D (I have no idea wherethat sudden outburst of evil came from, it's just a story outline...) So... enjoy the chapter! Or hate me for not continuing from the previous cliffhanger, whatever works for you. Either way, please review! And yes, I made Ginny older in the last chapter. I just don't want her to miss out on the first year... constructive criticism is appreciated!

_Chapter two: Pendragons_

Merlin watched, waiting for the sign to change to walk. He was currently in Salem, Oregon. After waiting in England for Arthur, he got, well, _bored._ Aithusa had decided to forgive him for killing Morgana, and was currently living in a desert somewhere, since she had to be somewhere big because she had begun to grow again. It seemed that the world was changing, and not all for the worst. Once a year, two days before Samhain, he would visit England and see how it had changed. He would travel down paths that were forgotten by time, and he would go to the lake of Avalon. He would wait, until the arrival of Samhain. And he would stare into the impenetrable depths of the lake. A face would appear, reflected back at him from the surface of the lake. On Samhain, he grew young again. On Samhain, he saw Freya.

* * *

Merlin waited at the airport, staring at the clock. To the average passerby, he seemed like a doddering old man, and most ignored him. But once every twenty or so people someone would look at him strangely. He supposed that his magical aura was to blame for this. Those without magic, in the common era known as Muggles, ignored him or turned up their nose. But wizards and witches, they would feel a pulsing magic emanating from him. He turned his head, the speaker had just announced his flight. He was making his yearly trip to England.

When he boarded the plane, the flight attendant asked him if he would be needing any assistance. Hrrumph. He hated being old. He mumbled something incoherent about woodworm and telepathic superheroes under his breath and ignored them. As he was looking for his seat, he saw a boy that looked somehow familiar siting in a seat arguing with an also familiar girl. As he walked by, the girl gasped, and stared at him. "What, another magician who is going to take over the world, Gana? The bloke you drew a picture of looked more like a snake" said the boy. He had blond hair and piercing light blue eyes. With a heavy heart, Merlin turned and continued towards his seat, which was across from the children and back one row. He knew why the boy looked familiar, he reminded him of Arthur.

"Well, when we get back to England you just see if I don't get a letter delivered by owl. And you too. Oh, and fix that hole in your pocket, or you'll lose that rock you always carry." When she said this, the boy immediately put his hand to his pocket and pulled out a small green rock, feeling around his pocket until his finger poked out a small hole. He glared at the girl, blushing, and hid the rock in his other pocket, making her smirk. "Oh come now Artie, you really think everything I predict won't happen? It will." something in her eyes became fearful and distant. "It will."

"Gana, anyone who hears you is going to think that you belong in a madhouse" The boy laughed, albeit uneasily.

Merlin glanced over at the girl again. She was so much like... but no. It could not be. But the dark hair, the bright eyes...

I_t's not her._

_Is too._

_Is not._

_Is too._

_Is not._

_Well, maybe not, but it could be._

_It's NOT her. She died._

_But what if it is-_

_NO! it can't be her._

_Fine, think that if it makes you feel safe._

This was the internal argument he was having when a man wearing a pretentious business suit walked over and sat down in the third seat on the other side of the children. "Hello Arthur, Morgana." He nodded to the two children as he buckled in his seat-belt in preparation for the flight to begin. "Hi father." Arthur said, looking up at his father in admiration. "Hello _father._" Morgana muttered, saying the word father as if it was an insult. "Chop down another forest today, did we?" She mocked, glaring at her father. Once again, Merlin felt that he knew these two children, as well as their father. When the man in business attire glanced over at him, a shiver went down his spine.

_No. Not him too. _

* * *

Merlin knew that face, for it was the face of Uther Pendragon. Younger, but it was still the same heartless man. There was no reason for him to be back, only Arthur was supposed to return. Arthur... was that him? And if Uther was back, then what about everyone else? Maybe... maybe Arthur and Morgana and Uther weren't the only ones back from the dead.


	3. Chapter three: The Awakening

Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine (HE IS! MERLIN IS MIIINE I TELL YOU!) And neither is Harry Potter. All I own is the plot and my computer and any OCs I come up with. Oh, and _**READ THE QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!**_

_Chapter three: The Awakening_

"So, he just... passed out?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

"you're sure he didn't get... hit with a magical ray that came from the Gryffindor tower third year dorm's window?"

"Yeah. Hang on, what are you two getting on about?"

Harry's eyelids fluttered. He looked around. He appeared to be in a blurry, immaculate room, and off to the side were three red-haired people that appeared to be talking. Over two the right was another person, who appeared to be reading a book.

"Nothing. Ooh look, Harry's waking up" said the two tallest red-heads.

"are you sure?" said the shorter of the three.

"only one way to find out." one the taller ones said, pulling out a wig, a pair of glasses, and a copious amount of scarves. The other did the same. "ready, brother?" "I was born ready." they both put on the wigs, scarves, and glasses. (which made their eyes look ridiculously large.) And started to walk toward Harry.

"You must go out, into the beyond!"

"I see... in your future... a food fight."

"Happy the unicorn will disapprove of your smell."

"You will be randomly attacked by banana-wielding ninjas."

"Hermione will read a book."

Suddenly, they both started to stare at Harry with expressions of mock-horror. "It's... it's the grin! Noooo! Not the _grin_!" They both ran around flailing their arms. Harry began laughing quietly, but grew louder as Fred and George continued to run around and predict the future.

Suddenly, Harry was engulfed in what can only be described as a group hug. "Harry, we were so worried!" Hermione squealed as she let him go. "Yea mate, what in Merlin's ear happened?"

"No idea..." Harry tried to concentrate, and all the memories of the dragon and Hagrid's hut came flooding back. Ginny had been there- oh Merlin, she had been choking. "Is Ginny OK?" Harry frantically asked, looking to see if she was in the hospital wing. "Oh, yeah, she's fine. Don't you remember when you healed her? It was bloody weird, mate. You blabbered something about madrigal old coral, and something being balanced." Ron shrugged, clearly confused. "_Ron,_ he said _magical core, _and old magic." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "_Boys._" She muttered, barely loud enough to be heard. "So, Harry, I did some research, and the only account of _anything _like this happening was in an old history book by a Geoffrey of Monmouth. He wrote that in the rein of king Uther Pendragon, (father of Arthur Pendragon) there was a purge of all magic, and he eradicated the great dragon. He also destroyed the Dragonlords. Geoffrey also wrote that when the last dragon escaped from it's prison under Camelot-" Hermione was interrupted by Ron, who looked somewhat bemused. "So, this all happened in Camelot? Does that mean Merlin was there? Ooh, Harry, maybe your the reincarnation of some barmy old man." Hermione's cheeks flushed, clearly upset at having been interrupted. "No, _Ron._ Harry is most definitely not the reincarnation of Merlin. And by the way, Merlin wasn't any older than king Arthur. In fact, maybe slightly younger." Ron spoke again, this time looking completely confused. "So king Arthur was old too?"

"_No!_ Merlin wasn't old at all! He was when he founded the wizarding community, but not in the time of king Arthur. And, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at Ron. "King Uther sent his son to find the last Dragonlord. The Dragonlord died soon after they found him, and Arthur slew the dragon. But later accounts said that the dragon was seen elsewhere." Hermione finally stopped, catching her breath.

"So... was Merlin a Dragonlord?" Harry asked. It would have made sense, Merlin being a Dragonlord. He was the most powerful wizard of _all time, _after all.

"Geoffrey died not long after Camelot's golden age under the rein of queen Guinevere began, so his last accounts may be unreliable. But he wrote that after the battle of Camlann, King Arthur was not seen again. Arthur's trusted servant, Merlin-" She held up a finger as Ron started to open his mouth to ask a question "yes, _the _Merlin. Anyway, Merlin was missing for many days after the battle, and upon his return had news that the king was dead. A fortnight afterwards, magic was made legal by queen Guinevere, and notlong after that Merlin was made court sorcerer. Three years before the queen died, he began to found a magical community, with the help of the queen and the Druids. The queen died on a quest, the only queen of Camelot to have gone on missions. She was eradicating the bandits in a village, and one of them stabbed her in the stomach. She lived three days longer, with enough time to say goodbye to her people, and was succeeded by her son, Wiltonem, called Wart by his friends. Merlin was quite old by then, but remained as nineteen-year-old Wart's mentor. He disappeared shortly after the king's untimely death, not to be seen again. Rumor has it that he was seen years after the fall of Camelot under Wiltonem's grandson's rein, when the founders of Hogwarts were creating a school, and he supposedly placed some of the protective barriers, and took on the founders as his apprentices."

"So he could still be alive?" Ron asked, leaning forward like a three year old with a good bedtime story.

"Well yes, but it's very unlikely, Ron. Unless the legends of him being immortal are true, which I doubt they are."

"You doubt everything, Hermione." Fred said, and George nodded in agreement. "Open your mind. See the future!" George added.

"Hang on, you two have been here the whole time?" Ron looked at them incredulously.

"Yep!" The twins grinned, popping the 'p' sound and rocking back and forth on their heels.

"We're nynjams!" George proclaimed.

"You mean _ninjas. _And no, your not." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, you should probably track down Merlin. Cause' Harry needs to control his abilities, not pass out from them."

"Yeah, I really don't fancy that happening again." Harry agreed.

Suddenly, madame Pomfrey stormed into the room. "ONLY THREE VISITORS ALLOWED AT A TIME! OUT! OUT! THE NUMBER OF VISITORS ALLOWED WILL ALLWAYS BE LESS THAN THE NUMBER CURRENTLY PRESENT!" She shouted.

"See ya, Harry!" Said Fred, as he and George left.

Madame Pomfrey left, muttering about disobedient students and mutated gingerbread from charms class that was apparently attacking all the sixth year Ravenclaws.

"So, how will we find Merlin?" Ron asked.

"Well, IF he's alive, he's probably at the lake." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes because she could.

"What lake?" Said Ron.

"The lake with the power." Harry said in a strange voice.

"What power?" Ron looked completely confused.

"The power of voodo whoodo-" Harry was interrupted by Ron. "Whaaat?"

"Come on! We have to concentrate!" Hermione half-shouted. "And Ron, I'm talking about Freya's lake, and the lake that Arthur supposedly died on the shore of. We have to find it. Some accounts say that Merlin hid it away, in another dimension, because it's power was so great. It should be somewhere near Hogwarts."

"Maybe it's the lake on the grounds, but to get to the magical version, you have to go through a portal?" Offered Harry.

"Good idea, mate. Let's go!" Ron began to walk toward the doors, but Hermione stopped him. "Ron! We can's just _leave, _we need a plan. And, Harry is stuck here until Madame Pomfrey lets him leave."

"Well, maybe if we..." Harry began, and the plan was so simple, and so obvious, that it left Hermione speechless. "What if it doesn't work?" She asked.

"It will. I can feel it." Harry answered.

"Alright, let's get started." Ron clapped his hands excitedly, and a window on the other side of the room turned into a strawberry. "Oops... not again!"

A/N: Sooo did you like it? Sorry it took so long! I started school for the first time, (I've been homeschooled) and it was weird. THEY DON'T EVEN LET US WEAR BOW TIES! We have to wear uniforms (LOL I ALMOST SAID UNICORNS) aaand it sucks. Also, the window turning into a strawberry thing is something from a randomness contest. I will try to update soon.

_**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER**_: **what is the most random thing you can think of right now? Whoever comes up with what I deem the most random will get an OC appearance in this story!**


End file.
